Such a hot bulb ignition head is already known from German Pat. No. 24 41 680 (which corresponds to British Pat. No. 1 516 877). In this conventional hot bulb ignition head, the distribution of the ejected solid fuel in only one specific direction does not exist. Also the danger of the destruction of the hot bulb ignition head by the occurrence of explosions is not entirely excluded and, finally, adapting the fuel distribution to different kiln conditions is not possible.
A basic purpose of the invention is to improve the conventional hot bulb ignition head so that the danger of destruction or damage of the hot bulb ignition head by explosions is avoided, better fuel ejection in the desired directions occurs, and favorable adaptation to different kiln dimensions and firing conditions is possible in a simple manner.